


A Song of Sight and Sound

by TwixxCatt



Series: Superhero Soul Songs [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE NEW THOR MOVIE READ RESPONSIBLY





	A Song of Sight and Sound

Thor Odinson is born in a time outside of music. He is born in a time where a Soul expresses itself through feeling. Thor is born with thunder dancing around his ears and lightning splayed over his skin. 

As a child his brash and bold nature, coupled with his pride and entitlement, lead that dancing thunder to become a roaring beast that he cannot control, the lightning no longer lives in his skin instead it floods around him lashing out at others and wounding them.

In his teenage years Thor’s arrogance leads to a few incidents. Sure he makes friends, and loyalty flows in between the four of them like water down a waterfall, but he leads those friends to dangerous places and into harm's way. With his arrogance floating around him like dust in the wind, no one can reach him to try to teach him sense. 

The final straw is when Thor, driven by pride, driven by arrogance, leads his friends into what amounts to a suicide mission. He almost starts a war with one stupid decision, so Odin send him away to a place with Souls of Song, Souls of Structure. A place where Thor will learn humility and respect or where he will perish. A place called Midgard.

With his magic stripped away, his soul retreats inward, no longer a swirling tempest around him, but a noise audible to all. 

The first thing he registers is a storm flying around him, and then pain. Pain unlike any he has felt before. But he jumps up, he has been trained that pain is not a reason to stop the fight, and calls for his hammer. 

Nothing happens.

Something in him breaks then, and he finally tunes in to the sounds around him, the sound under the storm. He hears the sound of his magic, for while it is dormant it is still strong, it dances between trumpets of pride and tubas of arrogance, the soft wind chimes of loyalty hidden in the fray. 

Then there are people talking, and he's still in pain, and he wants his hammer, and they are yelling, and suddenly a shock, like lightning, and he falls into a harsh sleep. 

When he awakens he is in a place he does not know, so he leaves, again he feels the pain when he gets rammed by the metal creature. It is less this time and again the people come to speak.

These Midgardians amaze him. The tiny one, Darcy, who holds half of his power in her hand, albeit on a smaller scale, causes the loyalty to sing loud within his soul, and he proclaims her his Lightning Sister. The scientist, Jane, is the cause of the wonder and curiosity that swells in waves in his song, even looking at her makes him want to learn, to study, if he didn't know better he would think her a goddess.  
The other scientist, Eric, helps teach him to find humility, to laugh at the things he has done wrong. 

He saves their lives, his hammer comes back, and he doesn't want to but he must leave them. He goes home. He keeps his soul as a song.

He doesn't get to stay home long. Loki causes trouble on Midgard, he tries to take it over, and Thor cannot let that happen. So he joins the Midgardian team. He doesn't get to see the lovely Jane Foster. Sorrow plays as a soft harmony in his soul. He has to return home.

When he realizes that Asgard isn't home for him he wants to leave, but he can't because now the Aether is loose. And then Jane is there, but she isn't Jane, and he sees Darcy and Eric with a new boy, and then the world is no longer ending and his soul shines with love, somehow being physical and audible all at once.

He has to leave again, and upon his return to Asgard everyone can see his love. 

He return when Midgard is in danger again, he brings The Vision to life, he fights with his Shield Brothers and Sisters to save the people of Sokovia. This time he leaves with a goal, he must find the Stones.

He finds nothing, and then his father is dead, the loss screams in his soul, and then he has to fight, and they escape but it's not over, and they have to fight again, and then Asgard falls. His soul plays a song of mourning, but it shines with love and determination. He is crowned king, and brings his people to his home, Midgard.

Thor lives to be ancient, he lives with Jane Foster by his side because his mother gifted her immortality, they live with the sound of wind chimes dancing and thunder roaring, a golden glow of love around them. Thor dies peacefully, for once in his life he can rest, and he leaves this world with a smile on his face.


End file.
